When I See You In The Mirror
by AuroRain
Summary: Kita sering bertengkar,'kan? Tapi kenapa aku melihat wajahmu saat bercermin? HaeHyuk/GS


Kita selalu bertengkar, 'kan? Tapi kenapa aku melihat wajahmu setiap bercermin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AuroRain**

**Present...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When I See You In The Mirror**

**2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rambut OK! Seragam OK! Wajah? Ah, sudah tampan dari lahir," ucap Donghae puas melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ia pegang.

"Hm…aku memang benar-benar sempurna," gumamnya mengundang tawa dari beberapa namja yang duduk di sekitar bangkunya.

"Dia bertingkah konyol lagi," keluh Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Memang selalu begitu, 'kan?" timpal Hangeng kalem pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, yang duduk paling dekat Donghae, hanya mengangkat bahu sejenak lalu kembali sibuk dengan game di PSP kesayangannya.

Donghae tak acuh dengan reaksi teman-temannya barusan, ia masih saja sibuk mengagumi dirinya sendiri. "Yak! Keindahanku hari ini ber…"

Tak! Mendadak sebuah tangan mendarat darurat di kepala Donghae.

"ADUH! YA! APA-APAAN INI?!" sembur Donghae pada orang yang tiba-tiba menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Ah, akan ada perang lagi," desah Yesung dan Hangeng bersamaan. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang tadinya apatis, ikut mendesahkan kata-kata yang sama ketika mendengar suara bass Donghae yang meninggi dan sejenak membuat ia melupakan PSP-nya. Hanya ada satu orang yang cukup punya nyali membuat suara Donghae meninggi, hanya ada satu orang yang cukup berani menabuh genderang perang dengan Donghae, dan hanya ada satu orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Donghae selama ini. Orang itu…

"EUNHYUK! KAU INI!" geram Donghae marah.

Alih-alih merasa takut, Eunhyuk malah menunjukkan tampang innocent-nya. "Kau narsis seperti biasa ya, Donghae?" cengirnya sok polos.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Eunhyuk?" sahut Donghae sinis. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan bersikap seolah-olah sedang membacakan puisi.

"Hari ini lebih dari kemarin, besok lebih dari hari ini, dan keindahanku akan bertambah setiap harinya. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu, Eunhyuk?" tutur Donghae sambil tersenyum, separuhnya mengejek.

Trio Yesung-Hangeng-Kyuhyun tertawa kompak. Eunhyuk menggeleng prihatin, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan bahwa kata-kata Donghae barusan adalah kesalahpahaman yang harus segera diluruskan.

"Donghae." Perlahan Eunhyuk menarik cermin dari tangan Donghae dan meletakkannya di meja di samping mereka. Kemudian meletakkan sesuatu dengan ukuran lebih besar di telapak tangan Donghae.

"Apa ini?" tanya namja itu bingung.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ganjil. "Cermin milikku," jawabnya santai. "Lihatlah itu dan dinginkan kepalamu," tambahnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Donghae diiringi tatapan penasaran TrioYHK, bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun telah benar-benar melupakan PSP-nya karena merasa lebih tertarik pada pertengkaran rutin EunHae.

Belum sempat memutar knop pintu, teriakan murka Donghae menginterupsi langkah-langkah ringan Eunhyuk, "YA! LEE EUNHYUK!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Eunhyuk membalikkan badan, namun tidak menghampiri namja teman sekelasnya itu.

"Wae?" Dia hanya cengengesan saja mendapati wajah dongkol Donghae dan tawa Trio YHK yang kali ini berlipat-lipat lebih keras dari tawa-tawa sebelumnya.

Tahu apa yang menyebabkan musuhnya sampai menekuk-nekuk wajah seperti itu, senyuman nyengir Eunhyuk makin kentara memperlihatkan kelicikannya

"APA INI!? semprot Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cermin yang barusan diberikan oleh Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya dia sedang menunjuk gambar wajah seekor monyet yang terpajang manis menutupi kaca yang seharusnya memantulkan wajah tampannya.

"Bukannya itu memang wajah aslimu ya, Donghae?" celetuk Eunhyuk sok polos.

Terang saja jawaban ringan itu membuat darah di otak Donghae makin mendidih dan menyebabkan Trio YHK ngakak semakin keras. Bahkan ketiga orang tersebut sampai kelojotan di lantai saking gelinya.

"Aku permisi dulu," pamit Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae melemparinya dengan lebih dari sekedar teriakan marah. Dan yeoja manis itu pun segera kabur keluar kelas tanpa menanggalkan senyum jahilnya.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, mata indah Eunhyuk menangkap sosok seorang namja yang merupakan sunbae-nya di klub drama, bibir Eunhyuk langsung memunculkan segaris senyuman ramah.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang tersenyum ramah padanya, wajah Siwon berubah tegang. Namun tetap saja dipaksakan kakinya untuk menghampiri yeoja itu walau dengan sikap gugup.

"Siwon Oppa sedang apa di sini?" sapa Eunhyuk bersahabat.

"Ah-itu… Eunhyuk–ah, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Siwon malu-malu. "Tapi tidak di sini, karena bersifat pribadi," imbuhnya cepat dibarengi semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipi namja tampan itu.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sekilas meski roman mukanya berubah aneh, lalu membiarkan Siwon berjalan di depannya untuk menunjukkan tempat yang ia inginkan untuk berbicara.

Sementara Donghae yang tadinya hendak mengejar Eunhyuk, mendadak mematung di depan pintu kelas melihat yeoja yang ingin dia kuliti sedang berjalan mengikuti sunbae yang tak asing baginya.

"Eunhyuk dengan Siwon?" Tak berapa lama, sebuah seringaian mengembang di bibirnya. "Sepertinya menarik," gumamnya senang seolah dia telah menemukan bahan balas dendam untuk Eunhyuk.

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu," aku Siwon gugup, tak berani menatap Eunhyuk yang sejak awal sudah bisa menebak maksud Siwon mengajaknya berbicara empat mata seperti ini, di sudut paling sepi dari taman belakang sekolah.

"Mianhae, tapi aku tidak bisa," balas Eunhyuk rikuh.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan menatap nanar ke arah yeoja di hadapannya, "Kenapa?"

Eunhyuk sedikit salah tingkah. Ini dia tidak enaknya disukai oleh seseorang yang tidak kau sukai, bingung mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya.

"Ehm-itu…" Eunhyuk bergumam seperti kumbang. "Ah, iya! Ada seseorang yang kusukai," jawabnya asal.

"Siapa?" desak Siwon.

Kembali, Eunhyuk dibingungkan oleh pertanyaan Siwon. 'Benar juga. Kalau aku menjawab begitu, pasti akan ditanyai lagi,' batin Eunhyuk menyesal.

"Ternyata…Eunhyuk-ah memang suka Donghae, ya?" desis Siwon menebak.

Mata Eunhyuk membulat penuh. 'Memangnya aku terlihat suka padanya apa?!' pekik Eunhyuk shock dalam hati. Tapi gara-gara itu, ia jadi punya alasan sekarang. 'Ya sudahlah.'

"Be..benar! Aku suka Donghae!" Eunhyuk merasa tidak nyaman dengan kebohongannya sendiri. "Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, ya?" tambahnya dengan sedikit memohon agar lebih meyakinkan.

Siwon menanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah.

"Sekali lagi, maaf," ujar Eunhyuk membungkukkan badan lantas beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Maksudnya 'ternyata' itu apa?" gumam Eunhyuk pada diri sendiri ketika sudah jauh dari tempat Siwon yang masih merutuki nasib.

"Ya! Apa aku seperti menyukai 'ikan' itu di mata orang-orang?!" umpatnya kesal.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan aku sedang digosipkan dengan Donghae!" pekiknya tanpa menarik perhatian murid-murid lain karena taman belakang sekolah yang sedang sepi.

"Sudah seburuk apa gossip itu menyebar?!" Eunhyuk kembali mengomel, kali ini sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya penuh rasa frustasi.

Yeoja itu terus saja mengomel tidak keruan tanpa mengetahui jika Donghae yang tadinya berniat menguping pembicaraanya dengan Siwon lalu menyebarkan gossip tentang mereka, kini malah membatu di tempat persembunyiannya. Tak bisa bergeser sesenti pun bahkan untuk sekedar meminta klarifikasi dari Eunhyuk yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

"Eunhyuk...menyukaiku...?" desisnya tidak percaya.

BLUSH~

Wajah putihnya berubah merah begitu mengerti arti kata "suka" yang dimaksud musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Jangan-jangan…kata-kata (lidah beracun) nya dan sikap (kekerasan) nya padaku selama ini adalah untuk menutupi hal ini?!" katanya menyimpulkan dengan suara sepelan mungkin, takut didengar oleh Siwon yang tengah merana di balik tembok yang ia jadikan sandaran.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Sebuah cengiran aneh terbentuk di wajah Donghae yang saking merahnya terlihat seperti tomat hampir busuk.

* * *

"AARRGGHH!" teriak Donghae frustasi.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi?" Yesung meletakkan komiknya dan berpaling menatap Donghae dengan muka masam, merasa terganggu.

"Aku tidak melihat bayanganku di cermin," ujarnya sedih, melempar benda kesayangannya ke ujung meja. "Ah-bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" erangnya penuh derita.

Hangeng yang duduk di depan Donghae ikut memandang heran pada sahabatnya itu. "Ada-ada saja."

Donghae melirik Hangeng tajam. "Aku serius!" tandasnya. "Aku malah melihat bayangan orang lain di sana. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Yesung menautkan alis lalu bertukar pandang dengan Hangeng agak lama. "Memangnya siapa yang kau lihat di sana?" tanya Hangeng kalem.

"Eunhyuk." Jawaban polos Donghae sontak meledakkan tawa Yesung dan Hangeng.

Keduanya kemudian memasang cengiran aneh, menyebabkan Donghae jadi mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. 'Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?' batinnya bingung.

Tanpa diminta, Hangeng segera mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Donghae.

Disusul si mata elang, Yesung, di telinga kanan Fishy.

"MWO?!" pekik Donghae shock. Tak mempercayai ucapan kedua teman dekatnya yang hanya membalas dengan cengiran tak jelas.

"Mana mungkin aku…Eunhyuk?" katanya sangsi.

"Sudah akui saja. Lihat Kyuhyun," tukas Yesung mengarahkan jarinya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Tampak asik mengobrol dengan Sungmin. "Dia sampai melupakan PSP-nya," imbuhnya mengacungkan PSP biru tua di atas meja Donghae.

"Padahal kau tahu sendiri, dia akan mengamuk kalau ada yang berani menyentuh benda ini," decak Yesung pelan. Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia juga mulai memahami sikap kalem Hangeng yang berubah gila jika berdekatan dengan Heechul. Atau noraknya Yesung sewaktu melihat Ryeowook.

"Orang yang istimewa bisa membuatmu berubah 180 derajat dari dirimu yang biasa, Hae." Hangeng berujar pelan.

* * *

"Anyeong, Hyukkie," sapa Donghae dengan semangat full pada Eunhyuk yang baru menjejakkan kaki beberapa langkah di halaman sekolah. Ia berjalan riang mendekati Eunhyuk yang kini malah memandangnya aneh.

"Anyeong," balas Eunhyuk kaku. Jarang-jarang namja yang dijuluki Fishy ini bisa menyapanya secara baik-baik dan tanpa menimbulkan kerusuhan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Catat: 'TANPA MENIMBULKAN KERUSUHAN!'. Dan...YA! Sejak kapan Donghae memanggilnya 'Hyukkie'?!

'Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan?' batin Eunhyuk curiga.

Donghae hanya cengar-cengir saja memandangi wajah Eunhyuk setelah mereka berdiri sejajar. Tak mengindahkan tatapan Eunhyuk yang penuh aura membunuh, namja itu nyeletuk, "Wah! Ternyata kau cantik juga ya, Hyukkie."

"Ha?!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Eunhyuk dibuat melongo oleh kelakuan Donghae yang abnormal. Meski kenyataannya setiap hari namja yang hobi bercermin ini memang bertingkah abnormal, tapi kali ini tingkahnya sangat jauh melebihi batas abnormal yang biasanya! Lee Donghae, Mr. Narsis yang hanya tahu cara memuji dirinya sendiri ini, sekarang memuji orang lain! Bukankah itu sebuah keajaiban dunia?! Jangan-jangan penguin di kutub utara juga sudah bisa terbang di langit!?

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" balas Eunhyuk jengah dipandangi terus-menerus oleh Donghae.

"Kau tahu tidak? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh kalau kita berdekatan seperti ini. Malah terkesan serasi menurutku." Donghae tertawa pelan, sontak membuat Eunhyuk makin terperangah lalu memutuskan untuk menjitak kepala Donghae dengan keras. Si empunya kepala hanya meringis kesakitan tanpa protes ataupun mengumpat pada Eunhyuk.

"Perkataanmu barusan...aish! Membuat perasaanku jadi tidak enak," ujar Eunhyuk ngeri sembari mengambil langkah-langkah lebar menjauhi Donghae.

"Memang kenapa? Aneh ya?" desis Donghae jengkel setengah heran. Namun sebentar, ia sudah tersenyum-senyum lagi. "Ah, Hyukkie terlalu pemalu," desahnya terkikik geli.

* * *

Saat-saat istirahat yang tenang di kelas memang selalu dinantikan oleh Eunhyuk untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang hampir meledak akibat terlalu serius memikirkan pelajaran. Siang ini juga begitu. Ia memilih tetap tinggal di bangkunya di dekat jendela dan menyaksikan para namja teman sekelasnya bermain sepak bola di lapangan yang berhadapan dengan ruang kelas mereka.

"Donghae ikut bermain juga," gumamnya saat melihat sosok berambut gelap sedang menggiring bola di tepi lapangan. Setelah mengoper bola, sosok itu malah mendongak ke atas, melihat ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan. Eunhyuk tertegun.

Donghae tiba-tiba menghilang dari lapangan dan kembali dengan sebuah mesin pemotong rumput.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" desis Eunhyuk menerka-nerka hal gila yang mungkin dilakukan namja itu. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk, para namja yang tengah bermain bola pun menghentikan permainannya sejenak, tak terkecuali TrioYHK. Mereka semua dibuat penasaran oleh tingkah Donghae yang berlarian kesana-kemari dengan mesin pemotong rumput yang didorongnya.

Senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di bibir Donghae begitu sebuah tulisan hasil karyanya selesai terbentuk.

"Hyukkie, lihat kemari!" serunya disambut sorakan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia menunjuk tulisan L-O-V-E yang ia buat.

"Wah!"

"Oh, jadi ini maksudnya."

"Hebat juga si Donghae."

Trio YHK untuk yang ke-entah berapa kalinya tertawa kompak menyaksikan kelakuan konyol Donghae.

"Menjijikkan!" teriak Eunhyuk jengkel seraya melempar sebuah bolpoint dari jendela kelasnya di lantai dua ke arah lapangan yang dengan sukses melukai dahi Donghae dengan mata penanya.

Bruk! Donghae pun ambruk ke tanah.

Beberapa orang, termasuk Trio YHK, segera menghampiri Donghae yang terkapar tak berdaya di hamparan rumput berwarna hijau itu.

"Donghae berdarah!" seru mereka panik.

"Masih hidup rupanya," geram Eunhyuk kesal.

* * *

"Yo! Aku sudah menunggumu. Ayo berangkat sekolah bersama," tegur Donghae girang ketika kepala Eunhyuk menyembul dari balik pintu.

Aura suram segera menyelimuti Eunhyuk yang baru sadar kalau yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dari tadi adalah Donghae. Tak mau susah-susah membalas ucapan Donghae, Eunhyuk segera berjalan mendahului.

Baru beberapa langkah, Donghae sudah berjalan di sampingnya. Eunhyuk langsung mempercepat ayunan kakinya. Namun Donghae selalu bisa menyusulnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga dia tidak tahan lagi dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya! Donghae! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini?" teriak Eunhyuk marah pada Donghae yang ikut berhenti berjalan. "Kau membuat rusuh di sekitarku. Apa ini cara barumu untuk membuatku kesal?!" tuduhnya tajam.

"Ya!" protes Donghae tidak terima. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang…" kata-kata itu tertahan di mulutnya, wajahnya mendadak merah padam.

"Aku kenapa?" tantang Eunhyuk sengit.

Donghae memutar bola matanya. "Yah...bagaimana pun juga, kau pasti sudah lelah karena terus-terusan mengejarku selama ini. Jadi sekarang aku mau meresponnya," jelasnya dengan kepercayaan diri yang terlampau parah membuat Eunhyuk hampir muntah mendengarnya.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Eunhyuk muak. "Apa kau tahu arti kata 'mengganggu'?" Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Kalau sepulang sekolah kau masih merecokiku juga, akan kutendang kau!" ancamnya serius.

Donghae tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau ini, Hyukkie. Kalau mau pulang bersama, katakan saja sejujurnya." Dikedipkannya sebelah matanya pada Eunhyuk yang malah menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

'Makhluk ini, kenapa susah sekali mengerti maksud ucapanku?!' batinnya dongkol setengah mati.

"Lagipula," kekeh Donghae pelan, "Yang terbiasa dengan lidah beracunmu itu cuma aku 'kan, Hyukkie?"

Ah, benar juga. Namja yang dekat dengannya selama ini hanya Donghae saja. Itu pun cuma sekedar mempertengkarkan hal-hal tak penting.

BLUSH~

Ekspresi marah Eunhyuk tergantikan oleh sapuan rona merah saat menyadari akan hal itu.

"Jeongmal paboya!" makinya memalingkan wajah, berusaha menyembunyikan air mukanya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lantas bergegas meninggalkan Donghae.

* * *

"Khkh…dia lagi," kata Eunhyuk malas melihat Donghae melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari tengah lapangan.

"Akhir-akhir ini Donghae aneh sekali, ya?" tanyanya meminta pendapat pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang duduk di bangku panjang di hadapannya, serta Heechul di sampingnya, setelah Eunhyuk mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadi menghadap lapangan menjadi membelakangi mereka yang tengah bermain bola.

Otaknya kembali mengingat bagaimana bertangkai-tangkai mawar milik Donghae nyasar di lokernya. Atau saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae membelikannya minuman dingin dan menawarinya handuk bersih setelah pelajaran olah raga selesai.

"Tidak, ah," tampik Heechul menyeruput teh dalam kemasan di tangannya.

"Bukannya Donghae memang selalu aneh, ya?" celetuk Ryeowok polos.

"He-em. Dia memang selalu begitu," imbuh Sungmin mengiyakan.

Eunhyuk mengelus dagunya sejenak. "Ani, bukan itu maksudku. Kurasa dia menyukaiku atau semcamnya begitu."

"Wah! Berarti kalian punya perasaan yang sama?" tiba-tiba Sungmin berseru heboh.

'Hah? Perasaan yang sama? Apa maksudnya itu?' pikir Eunhyuk bingung.

Ryeowook mendesah lega, "Syukurlah, Hyukkie. Akhirnya perasaanmu terbalas juga." Heechul ikut tersenyum senang mendengar itu.

Mulut Eunhyuk melongo lebar. "Eh? Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa seolah-olah aku menyukai Donghae sejak lama?" tanya Eunhyuk ngeri.

"Kau ini lupa atau bagaimana? 'Kan kau sendiri yang bilang waktu menolak Siwon," tukas Heechul diikuti anggukan pasti dari dua temannya yang lain.

'Ah, jadi Siwon Oppa, ya? Padahal sudah kubilang agar jangan mengatakannya pada siapa pun.' Geramnya dalam hati menahan emosi.

"Bu, bukan begitu!" sanggahnya cepat. "Aku menjawab asal saja. Habisnya aku bingung mau menolak dia."

"Eh? Jadi kau dan Donghae itu hanya bohong?" tanya Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan. Dan Eunhyuk meresponnya dengan anggukan tegas.

"Bohong?"

Sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Eunhyuk memaksanya untuk berbalik. Ia menemukan sosok Donghae mematung dengan bola di tangan kanannya dan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Buru-buru ia beranjak mendekati Donghae. "Yang tadi itu…" racauan paniknya terhenti oleh tawa hambar Donghae.

"Pantas saja kau tidak merespon sama sekali, ternyata kau bahkan tidak ada rasa padaku."

Eunhyuk terpana, bukannya apa-apa. Tapi dia sempat mengira Donghae akan mengamuk. Tapi ini? Dia malah tertawa!

'Dia tidak marah?' batin Eunhyuk terkejut.

Donghae merapikan helaian rambut di dahinya yang dipermainkan angin. Tersenyum hampa. "Aku seperti orang bodoh saja." Ia mendesis perih, kemudian melempar bola di tangannya kembali ke tengah lapangan. Dipandangnya wajah Eunhyuk sekali lagi, dan saat itu, Eunhyuk yakin benar ada ekspresi kepedihan terpancar di sana.

Belum sempat Eunhyuk mengamatinya lebih lama, Donghae telah berjalan melewatinya menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kelu dan tatapan ingin tahu teman-temannya.

Donghae tahu, cermin di dunianya telah retak, lalu pecah dan melukai hatinya tanpa ampun. Kemudian berubah menjadi debu. Menghilang bersama angin.

* * *

Cuaca terik membuat langkah gontai Eunhyuk semakin terseok-seok. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah penuh derita Donghae yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu membuatnya merasa akan lebih baik kalau namja itu marah-marah saja padanya. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali, "suka" adalah kata yang bermakna dalam seperti ini. Dan seharusnya tidak seringan itu bisa diucapkan.

Dihembuskannya napas kuat-kuat sebelum mendesah berat. Tapi seseorang di ujung jalan sana menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Donghae?" desisnya tertahan. Ia sampai perlu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Apalagi ketika sosok itu melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan," ujar namja itu murung menciptakan rasa bersalah yang semakin dalam di hati Eunhyuk. Kini mereka telah berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku…" Eunhyuk hendak membela diri ketika Donghae memeluknya secara mendadak. "Donghae, apa yang…"

Awalnya Eunhyuk memberontak dengan berusaha melepaskan pelukan mereka, namun tenaga Donghae yang lebih besar memaksanya menyerah. Donghae menghela napas perlahan.

"Waktu itu," katanya di bahu Eunhyuk, "Waktu mendengar bahwa kau menyukaiku, aku tidak berpikir itu bohong. Senang sekali rasanya. Dan aku juga sadar kalau aku menyukaimu." Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, mengumpulkan kekuatan yang ia punya.

"Sifat narsisku, kepercayaan diriku yang terlalu berlebih, menganggap diriku sendiri sempurna, itu karena kau selalu ada di sampingku. Aku menyukaimu Lee Eunhyuk." Donghae mempererat pelukannya.

Bohong jika Eunhyuk tak bisa merasakan ketulusan namja ini. Ia amat merasakannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya membalas pelukan itu atau mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapan Donghae. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Apalagi ketika Donghae mengatakan, "Aku akan menyerah setelah ini."

Tak ada yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan selain diam dalam pelukan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan terasa hangat. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya merintih. Merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia yakin akan menangis kalau saja Donghae tidak melepas pelukan mereka.

Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengenyahkan keegoisannya untuk memenjarakan yeoja di hadapannya dalam pelukannya lebih lama.

"Ya. Dengan begini aku menyerah." Perlahan tubuh Donghae bergerak maju, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk.

Untuk sekejap, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan bibir Donghae mendarat lembut di keningnya sebelum namja itu berbalik dan berlari menjauh tanpa menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang sudah berurai air mata.

* * *

SHING ~~

Kelas benar-benar hening jika dua biang ribut, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tidak beradu mulut seperti biasa. Namja berambut gelap itu hanya terpekur menatap literature sejarah di mejanya tanpa membacanya sama sekali. Mau membaca bagaimana? Berkonsentrasi saja tidak bisa. Eunhyuk membuat pikirannya terganggu.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri, ia hanya memainkan bolpoint di tangannya dengan malas. "Ah-membosankan," erangnya. "Memangnya tidak ada cara mempelajari sejarah tanpa membaca?" gerutunya kemudian.

Ia mulai melirik Donghae yang duduk dengan tenang di bangkunya, berjarak dua bangku di depannya.

Senyum jahil khas Eunhyuk kembali muncul. Sasarannya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae. Pelan-pelan ia keluarkan sebuah penghapus dan cutter dari dalam kotak pensil miliknya. Ah, dia selalu menikmati saat di mana dia memotong-motong penghapus seperti ini. Dan akan terasa semakin menyenangkan ketika ia melemparkannya ke kepala Donghae, lalu menyaksikan ekspresi marah Donghae yang super duper lucu.

'Apaan sih, Eunhyuk?! Aku tahu, tadi itu kau, 'kan?!' dan Donghae akan menyemburkan lahar seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk terkikik geli membayangkannya, tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Donghae yang ia harapkan.

Pletak! Peluru tepat sasaran!

Beberapa saat menunggu, Eunhyuk menelan kecewa karena Donghae tidak meresponnya sedikitpun. Ia melemparinya sekali lagi.

Pletak! Kali ini rudal yang mengenai titik tengah target!

Lagi-lagi, Donghae hanya diam. Tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Khu..khu..Lee Donghae, berani-beraninya kau mengacuhkanku seperti itu. Rasakan balasannya." Eunhyuk terawa setan sambil tak hentinya melempari Donghae secara membabi buta dengan sisa penghapus yang telah dimutilasinya. Bahkan ia sampai harus mengorbankan benda-benda di mejanya juga. Termasuk literature sejarah yang harusnya ia baca.

Donghae tetap tak bergeming sama sekali. Membuat urat kesabaran Eunhyuk terputus seketika.

GREK!

Eunhyuk menggeser bangkunya dengan kasar lalu menghambur ke arah Donghae. Tak mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata menatap tajam bercampur heran ke arahnya.

TAK!

Sebuah jitakan maut mendarat mulus di kepala Donghae. Membuat si empunya kepala hampir mengamuk kalau saja bukan Eunhyuk yang melakukannya. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan, mengelus benjolan kecil yang muncul di kepalanya.

"KAU INI! KENAPA TIDAK DATANG MERECOKIKU?! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGHILANG DARI HADAPANKU?! GARA-GARA ITU BUKU CATATANKU HARI INI JADI BERSIH KARENA KAU TIDAK MENCORET-CORETNYA!" sembur Eunhyuk tanpa jeda.

"Dan kenapa kau harus menyerah?" cicitnya tanpa sanggup menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba tumpah dari kelopak matanya.

Mata Donghae berbinar seketika. Segera saja ia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan perasaan gembira yang meluap. "Itu maksudnya… 'apa boleh buat karena kau jadi suka padaku', 'kan?" Lantas melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap ke dalam mata Eunhyuk. " Kau suka padaku 'kan, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae mendesak dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"Ap…Aku tidak! Aish, bukannya kau yang suka padaku?!" elak Eunhyuk.

"Hahaha…lalu kenapa harus marah waktu aku mengacuhkanmu? Akan kupastikan kalau kau menyukaiku." Donghae menyeringai lebar.

"Bukan aku! Tapi kau yang menyukaiku!" tampik Eunhyuk sengit.

Donghae tersenyum lembut saat menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Ya. Aku memang menyukaimu," katanya tegas. "Kau sendiri?" ia mengerling nakal pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk salah tingkah, namun sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk dengan mantap.

Geeerrrr! Sontak sorak-sorai membahana memenuhi kelas sampai ke sudut-sudut dinding.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terjingat bersamaan, baru sadar bahwa mereka masih berada di dalam kelas. Tentu saja, drama sesaat mereka tadilah yang menjadi penyebab sorak sorai teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Bukannya tertunduk malu, Donghae malah tersenyum makin lebar, sangat kontras dengan Eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi buah tomat.

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE EUNHYUK! KALIAN MEMBUAT GADUH DI JAM PELAJARANKU! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan murka Shindong Sonsengnim, guru sejarah mereka, tak sedikit pun mengurangi perasaan bahagia Donghae. Ia malah dengan santai menganggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan menuntunnya keluar kelas bersama.

Tapi sebelum itu, Donghae sempat memandang penuh arti ke arah Yesung dan Hangeng yang membalas tatapannya dengan kilatan yang sama. Mulutnya bergerak pelan. "Kalian benar." Ucap Donghae tanpa suara yang disambut anggukan keduanya.

Teringat oleh Donghae percakapan ketiganya beberapa hari lalu tentang cermin.

"Saat seseorang melihat bayangan orang lain ketika bercermin, bisa dipastikan kalau dia…" kalimat Hangeng disambung oleh suara Yesung.

"Jatuh cinta."

END

* * *

Hi! I'm a new writer and this is my first fanfiction. Give me support by sending your comments and suggestions, please. ^_^

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
